cocoian_empiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Brothisgar
Description Lord Brothisgar was the fourth lord of the East-Coast Cocoian Empire, who was born in 230 B.C. And died in 290 B.C. Early Life Lord Brothisgar is notable for his early life, when he was 5, his parents died in a Cujoian Empires raid on his hometown. He ended up almost becoming an orphan, before this orphanage was destroyed by a Cocoian terrorist/anarchist organization. He wanders across the entire Coast Cocoian lands for 12 years, before being forced into the Cocoian Empires at 17. His first mission was a simple hostage recovery mission, that ended with roughly 1770 Cocoian civilians being discovered held hostage, along with killing 32 Cujoian soldiers, giving him The Skipping Stones medal. His next mission was for destroying a Cujoian fortress, he ended up destroying the entire fortress to such a point, that the surrounding forest location was permanently destroyed. His missions were noted by the current lord at the time. Who decided to give him the Head of Soldiers with Potential rank. Head of Soldiers with Potential The Head of Soldiers with Potential is noted for at least having 16 soldiers gaining it each year ever since its creation in 120 B.C. Lord Brothisgar was with an unknown commander friend who formerly earned the rank before gaining the commander rank 4 years later. They worked together a lot, with Lord Brothisgar taking 6 years to earn the commander rank, and the commander taking 5 years to earn the head soldier rank. Reaching The Head Soldier Rank Lord Brothisgar used his influence and friendship with his friend to gain the head soldier rank, 7 years after earning Commander rank. With his very high ranking, he was offered for head of East-Coast Cocoian Soldier, the highest possible ranking of his time. With his killing of the head of the Gambilino Crime Family, Jaklyn Gambilno; who was wanted by the Cocoian Empires for 25 years. Along with several other hits. He earned this ranking very easily Missions Lord Brothisgar actually did several hundred missions in his reign, most of average size, such as rescue missions, attacks, and defense. However, he also did a lot of more dangerous missions, such as rescuing one of the heir's of the current Lord of the time. And destroying a state capital of the Cujoian Empires. This greatly increased his influence Taking lessons Lord Brothisgar began taking political and historical lessons in order to gain basic knowledge on his goal of becoming the Lord. The Race is On Lord Brothisgar finally takes the political request, and is one of 8 figures in, he is put between a tough match; of several very famous people known by nearly everyone, while Brothisgar is only famous in the military world, the rest of the world will be clueless of him. Active Supporters Lord Brothisgar's supporters are all well respected military figures, along with his commander friend he has been with for many years. The Final Week There is only one week left for Brothisgar and his one target left, the most famous of the celebrities. He had 42 percent, and this celebrity had 58 percent, he made one speech that changed the entire race. "Heroism" Brothisgar decided to make a speech known as "Heroism", the following speech will be written below "Ever since I was a young adult, I have always been in the army, I have saved hundreds, destroyed thousands of distasteful Cujoian bandits, and you idiots circle around the dumb celebrity who is only doing her task for more power, I have served the country, saved many, destroyed the most evil, and she is only doing this for power, literal, metaphorical, and political power! You must understand that by voting her for lord, you are letting a dolt to run this land, and that is the most shameful action one could ever do for their country, by voting for me, you will have an intelligent, well-rounded, strong leader, instead of some weak lil' lady running the bloody land!" This speech got his score up to 70 percent, and the celebrity's score to 30 percent. Gaining him the rank of Lord Reaching the Lord's ranking Once Brothisgar reached the rank of Lord, he made several rules. Such as * Cocoian Soldiers are no longer forced into going into the army at 17, and above. * Cocoian terrorist or anarchy groups only have harmed our nation, so they must be banned. * In order to go for the rank of lord, one must have actually gained basic Political, and Historical knowledge, along with being above the age of 35 or older. These rules are very important, and are still followed today in the Cocoian Empires, Brothisgar also created several groups, such as one group that was made to protect the wildlife and forests of the Grasslands region of the Cocoian Empires, along with making groups that actually made school programs less stressing for students. He also gave his commander friend the rank of State Lord. Fate Lord Brothisgar ended up passing away due to aging, a large tomb made of pure silver was built in one of the State Capitals for the Eastern Coast of the Cocoian Empires in his honor. Category:Characters Category:Lords